Can't Get Enough
by kensa
Summary: A lil Teaser on what I am doing inbetween breaks from love Ranma and other stories.
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2 Crossover  
  
By Kensa  
  
Disclaimer: I do not gain a profit from this, nor do I claim this as mine. Well, the story is mine   
  
but the characters are not. So please do not sue. Anyways, this story is my take at a Dual Parallel   
  
Universe crossover. I remember reading a Ranma 1/2 and Dual x-over a couple years ago. It was  
  
pretty good, too bad I forgot where I read it at. Well, let the show begin.  
  
Can't Get Enough  
  
*Hmmm. Lets see. I have been glomped, malleted and splashed. What else did I forget.  
  
Oh, yeah thats right. I forgot about that weirdness factor. When animals attack, or something  
  
along those lines. A pig,panda,cat, and a duck. So i say about 5....4....3....2....1....NOW!!!*  
  
As those thoughts were finished, Ranma lept to the side to avoid a Pig and a duck. It   
  
was another regular day. Shit after shit. It was rally annoying for Ranma now adays.  
  
It had been a couple months after Jusendou and Saffron, and nothing had changed in  
  
the life of Ranma Saotome. The only thing that was noticable was that Ranma was changing even  
  
though the others around him wer not changing. The fact that it was only him that was changing  
  
made him angry. Why was it that it was always him and not anybody else.   
  
Ranma was trying his best to change. He listened to Kasumi and his mother more. He  
  
now even had manners. He was doing pretty well in his school work. Hell he wasn't getting in   
  
more shit than his usually did. But everything he did still did not matter to those that were  
  
around him.  
  
His life was not much better. He was better but not his life. In fact he was still  
  
attracting weirdness. Luckily for him it was only him and not any one else. Now he was in fact  
  
sure that it was all his fualt. But again why did it have to be only him. Why was he the one   
  
getting shit daily.  
  
Hell it came to him like all the other shit. It was a normal day for him when he was   
  
first aware of it. After being malleted to another district he was returning home via train. He was  
  
just thinking about his life in general when he glanced out side the window. Seeing the beautiful  
  
night sky he was entranced by the city lights and its inhabitants. He was wishing that he was   
  
like the rest of the people. No weird shit or fucked up lives with rivals, fiancees, and sex changing  
  
curse.  
  
Looking out the window was like dreaming. He could be a normal person that was   
  
on his way back home to a good family who was there for him. A normal life. But as such things   
  
in his life are, it was not to be. His life would not permit him happiness, even in his thoughts,  
  
dreams or hopes. With a mallet bash reality was back with avengence.   
  
Out in the city he suddenely saw something that made him cry in despair. He cursed   
  
anything and everyone. He vowed revenge on the gods for making his life shitty.  
  
There was a huge explosion that rocked th city dwelling's. Smoke started to bellow out  
  
and debry from the explosiong started to fall like raindrops. The resulting noise made it seem  
  
like there was a war going on.  
  
Seeing and hearing such things made Ranma very nervous. Nervous becuase somehow  
  
he new someone was going to blame this on him. And he was really beginning to bellieve that  
  
it was him that made weird shit appear. Knowing what was going to happen he looked towards   
  
the other passengers.  
  
He needed to know if there was anyone there that knew him. When something goes  
  
wrong and there is someone around that knows him, than usually they attacked him. He really  
  
did not want to fight right now.  
  
Looking at a neighbor in the train he saw that the guy was acting like there was nothing  
  
going on. His eyebrows twitching he looked towards another person only to see the same  
  
results as the previous person. Sweating now he really hoped that this place was like nermia.  
  
Looking towards other people he saw the same reactions. He then tried to read their  
  
auoras. He needed to know if this was a regular ocurrance, so he would not ask. He hated to  
  
ask anybody something. They usaully luaghed at him then called him a baka. Reading   
  
their auora's he saw that to them nothing happened.  
  
Disbleiving he turned back towards the city scene. He was trying to figure out how  
  
an explosion did not make people react to it. Even for him that was too weird.  
  
Looking towards the explosion sight he was shocked as hell when he saw nothing   
  
but a regular city.   
  
Rubbing his eyes he looked again. Nope it was still a city. He looked towards his other   
  
neighbors in the train and back towards the city repeatedly. Sighing he forgot about what  
  
he just saw. Why would he want to remeber anymore weird shit. Maybe if he just ignored  
  
it it would just go away. Maybe it was a one shot weirdness, just a little something in his  
  
life to remind him that he couldnt be happy even in his thoughts.  
  
Besides he was hoping it was true. Maybe it was just that, and nothing else  
  
perminate. Out of sight out of mind. Out of sight out of mind. Repeating this  
  
in his mind he prayed to the kami.   
  
* Please Kami-Sama let this be a one shot deal. Let nothing else come into  
  
my life. I alreaady got a really messed up life, i dont need anymore trouble. I try to  
  
be good, i really do so please let me have this one little thing.*  
  
Finishing his prayer he glanced out the window only to hear thunder strike and  
  
lighting flash. A howling wind that denonced a bad omen. Fearing the reality he knew was  
  
he was to be,he knew he wasscrewed when he saw a huge mountian of smoking rubble   
  
where he saw the explosion occured.It was gone when he glanced at it a second time,   
  
but on his thrid time he saw it again. And it was after he finished praying to the Kami.  
  
Sighing he looked towards heaven.  
  
*You must really love to see my suffering dontcha?*  
  
He looked out to confirm his suspicions, what he saw was once again replaced  
  
by a normal city scape. He knew that his life was going to hell and it was wrapped  
  
in pretty giftwrap. Turning towards the train patrons he gave them a look on envy. All  
  
other people had all the luck.  
  
Yup that was when he knew his life was over. Even though he had the most   
  
unbleivable life ever, he always hope dfor the best. He could always rely on himself to   
  
overcome all the challenges thrown his way. But once he started seeing shit that nobody  
  
else saw, then it was game over.  
  
Afterwards he saw more and more of these visions. It usually came once every   
  
other two days. It was always explosions and rubble and nothign else. He hoped that they  
  
would go away soon. The visions always came at a bad time.   
  
Once he was being chased by all nermia when he saw a vision right before him. He  
  
skidded to a halt. The visions where very life like, he was sure that there was a explosion right   
  
before him. It was the first time he was near a eplosion. He stopped before he was hurt  
  
but since it wasnt real he just was cuaght by the Nermia Wrecking Crew.  
  
What followed was real explosions and real propetity damage. It was going to have him  
  
rubbing his head constantly for the next couple days. He was beaten pretty badily and sent into   
  
obilivion with a mallet strike to the head. He cursed the visions and the kami for the next ten  
  
minutes after he landed. He never used such language till that day. He keeps blushing  
  
when he remembers some of the colorful phrases he used. It would send Kasumi into coma  
  
if she heard some of the lighter swearing he said then.  
  
Another time was when he was with Ukyou. She was trying to get him to go with  
  
her to her resturaunt to try a new recipes of hers. But he was running a errand for his mother  
  
so he was declining. As she was about to go his danger sense went off, he lept towards ukyou  
  
and carried her off as an explosion went off.  
  
Shielding ukyou with his body he looked towards the explsion only to see a peaceful  
  
street. Confused he looked down at ukyou. She had stars in her eyes as she looked up to him  
  
from his arms. He was wondering why did his danger sense go off if it was just another vision.  
  
He was answered by a elbow to the top of his head via a angry tomboy.  
  
It ended up the usual way. He was sent to the neighboring district again by a mallet. The  
  
tomboy was calling him a perverted bastard. saying he was groping ukyou in open streets. It   
  
started a whole nother round of shit for him to deal with.  
  
But there was one good thing that came from it. He was asked in his computer class  
  
to make his own webpage for a school grade. After doing it he realized that he liked that school   
  
project so he kept it up. But it was going to have to be worth his while.  
  
Not knowing what else to do he made the web page based solely on his strange visions.   
  
He made it anoyoums. The teacher who knew about it was going to another school so he had no  
  
worries bout it being found out. So he made his free time enjoyable by writing of a kid that saw  
  
strange things. each week he updated it with new sightings. it was soon known as a underground  
  
cult kinda thing. like weird goverment coverups, that kind of things.  
  
Besides the replies he got back where cool. He was completed and told he was doing  
  
a great job in his story telling. it was very nice, since he never heard that in his life before. He  
  
wasnt being blamed at last.   
  
But all good things mus tcome to a end.  
  
It was when he was just returning to nermia by a train again. Just like when he first   
  
started seeing these visions. So he was looking at the sceneary again when he had another vision.  
  
There was a explosion like before. Smoke, rubble, and falling debris. But instead of   
  
ending in a second like the others did, it kept on plaiyng. He saw the rubble settle and after a  
  
minute he thought it was going to end. But he then saw two figures appear.  
  
Two giant robots was what he saw. A white one and a green one. They where fighting.That  
  
was why there was explosions and property damage. There was a fight he was witnessing. looking  
  
towards the other passengers once again he saw they did not see anything as usual.  
  
Looking back he saw the figures still fighting. Bullets were flying as they shot at  
  
one another. Buildings continued to fall as explosions became more frequent in their fight. Two   
  
giant robots like in a anime.  
  
"Great I'm seeing anime in visions. I must be losing my fucking mind."  
  
As he said this, a lady sitting near him gave him a dark look." Young man you have such  
  
a dirty mind. Your mother would be ashamed of you."  
  
"Yeah whatever..." Ranma was not in the mood for more shit.  
  
"why i never..." so sayi gthe lady got up and left to another compartment.  
  
Ranma was now sure he was going crazy. All the stress in his life was catching up with him  
  
at last. His mind could not handle all the weird shit in his life.  
  
But as usual he kept on living. He really would like to just say fuck it all and end his   
  
misery but it would hurt his mother so he had no choice. So he made the best of it as he could.  
  
His story on the web became a instant hit. It was gaint robots being seen in visions  
  
by a kid in real life. people liked weird shit like this. so his site was famous. The replies varied.  
  
some said he was really messed up in the head, others where liking his story thinking he made  
  
it up. But there were about a hundred new people to his site each day. that was not good for him.  
  
Someone from Furinkan found his site on the web. It was around the school like rumors. Now  
  
he was reminded by others of his story on the web. Nobody knew it was him writing it, but it still   
  
sucked. now he heard first hand what others thought of his visions. For the most part, the person  
  
who wrote the stroies was considered a weirdo by kids in furinkan. For furinkan students to call  
  
some one weird, he knew he hit bottom. All that was left to him was the knowledge that no body  
  
knew he wrote the stories.  
  
Life decided to screw him over again though. Either that or the kami were bored. either  
  
way, his life got even more fucked up.  
  
" Well if it isnt tonights dinner. You know that you cant hurt me in cursed forms ya  
  
know. Idiots."   
  
"Quack!!!"  
  
"Bweee!!!"  
  
Even though they were cuahgt by surprise by the ladle lady, the two idiots still  
  
continued their attack on Ranma. They were hoping the element of surprise was enough  
  
for them to defeat the cursed saotome. But they forgot that in their curse forms they where  
  
regular animals.  
  
Dodging the pig and duck ranma could only stare at the idiots. Even he  
  
thought that the idiots werent this bad. It must be a really special day if these  
  
happened. Dreading what the rest of the was going to be like, he kicked the animals  
  
off into the sky. There was a twinkle in the sky as the animals protested ranmas  
  
actions.  
  
"QUACK!!QUAaaccccccckkkk............"  
  
"BWEEEEEEE!!!BWEEEeeeee.........."  
  
Giving the animals dissaperaing forms the finger ranma turned towards the  
  
direction he was headed towards be fore the idiots bothered him. It was the way to school. It  
  
was still morning, and he went though so much shit already. He knew it was gonna be   
  
a bad day.  
  
As if to confirm his suspicions it began to rain. The kami were luaghing as a small  
  
redhead headed towards school with her head down. For ranma, he was preparing himself  
  
to meet his ancestors. 


	2. Can't Get Enough 2

Ranma ½ & Dual crossover

By Kensa

Disclaimer:

            I do not make profit off of this story. I am not worth going after. I do not have money to be enough to concern you with. I am only doing this for fun. The Drunken Panda Is not mine. I am not worthy….I am not worthy…..I am not worthy….I am not worthy!!!

Foreword:

            I have made this story start off from where the teaser left off. Why, well I can say that it flows much better for my story or I can give you the truth. The truth being I am a lazy bastard. I will fix it when I'm good and ready and not before then.

Can't Get Enough

*How I hate my life!!!*

            Ranma was now female and having a day like usual. After making it to school late she was punished by being sent outside to carry buckets. And to top it off the tomboy also happened to be late.

            " It's all your fault that I'm late Baka!"

            *Auughh. Damn tomboy why is it my fault when I wasn't even with you this morning.*

            "Yeah, sure whatever you say, my fault, righhtttt." Ranma's reply was laced with heavy sarcasm.

            This was the only way to answer something soo stupid as what Akane said earlier. Just answer back with enough sarcasm for her to not understand as it being so. Why sarcasm, it was with sarcasm that made him get away with talking back to the tomboy. She was not too bright when it came to sarcasm. Ranma just assumed that since Akane only heard what she wanted to, that sarcasm was not something she felt was listening to. 

            *Ah, Crap. I got to stop thinking about the Tomboy. Its giving me a headache. It feels like the first time I ever tried to find out how Ryouga's Directional Curse worked. I need a whole freaking bottle of Aspirin after thinking of how Akane's mind works.*

            "Just Shut Up!! I don't want to talk right now you Pervert!!!"

            *Eh!?! Guess I was wrong about the sarcasm part, go figure. Its just my luck.*

            Thinking that this was the best chance he was going to get for not being bothered this morning he took it. He needed to think about his life again. He was doing this a lot lately. More likely he was cursing his life and everything about it than actually thinking about how he could fix it.

            Fixing his life. He really did not want to fix his life. He just wished that it was a bad dream that he could wake from and never remember again. He wanted nothing to do with his life. His life was shit deep rock bottom. He knew that it was only going to get worse. His life always went for the worse, never taking a turn for the better. So why should it now?

             Sighing he realized that he was getting nowhere again. He just went round and round on the same thoughts as before. Him cursing again and again. At least there was lunch to look forward to.

            "Awww, Fuck. Why did I even think about lunch being any better?"

            Ranma was bitching about his day once again and yet once again he was running from his life. Glancing back he saw and confirmed that it was everyone in his life chasing him. He saw the Panda, all the way to the weirdo Gosunkugi. He had just stepped out of the school when it all started.

            Turning forward he started to look for someplace to ditch them all. He saw visions of  toxic-waste, cleavage, chains, marriages, nude poses, and kuno's as he desperately searched back and forth in front of him. He did not wan to be caught.

            "Heh, Heh, Heh. Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Greatest Show on Earth. It's time for everyone's favorite show, Days of my life. We got Clowns, Trained Panda's, and the Circus Freaks. We got The Tomboy, The Cross dresser's, Amazons and last but not least, we have the Demented Gymnasts. Bwah ha ha ha ha!!! I'm going crazy, I will need to be put down. Yup! Funny Farm here I come!!!"

            Ranma was talking got himself as he ran from the others. Why? Well because he was getting very tired of all the shit. It was building up and he was going to explode. He was just about ready to give in to the dark side and murder everyone that hurt him, annoyed him, and people that looked at him funny.

            Running around a corner he paused and looked up, down, left and right. He saw no where he could duck and hide. No alleys, abandoned building's or low level roofs.

            Before he could start running down the street from the oncoming pursuers he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Squawking in indignation he was pulled into a nearby building. Just as the door closed behind him he saw his pursuers rush past the building he was in.

            Relaxing Ranma realized what had happened. Someone had saved him from his usual lunch chase. Grinning Ranma turned towards the person who had grabbed him from behind. He was shocked when he saw who it was.

            Ranma lost his grin instantly as he realized that a girl had saved him. Not only was she beautiful, she also happened to be a complete stranger. From past experiences, he realized that this would not end well. She was probably a new fiancée.

            The girl was wearing a School Fuku from Furinkan. She was a brunette with hair that went down past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were cool and calculating as she studied him. Her smirk was really beginning to remind him of Nabiki's.

            "Well is it not rude, to politely thank someone for their help? Or are you too busy checking me out?"

            "Err. Ehem. Yeah, Thanks for ya help."

            *Idiot. I am a complete Idiot. I stood there looking at her without saying a single thing. Now she thinks that I was checking her out.*

            "That's better. And it was no problem. I saw this huge dust cloud coming my way and then I saw you in the front. You looked liked you needed to be saved. So I just did what I had to do."

            "Umm. You mean you don't know who I am?"

            *Please let it be true!!! Please let it be true!!! Please let it be true!!!*

            "No, should I?"

            *YESSS!!!!!*

            "Oh, nooo!! Not at all. Eheh. I am Ranma Saotome, nice to meet cha!"

            At soon as he said that, he knew something was going to happen. His suspicions of that were soon confirmed as the girl's eyes widened. Ranma suddenly tensed up and braced for the worst. He was leaning towards an attack or a glomp. He could not rule out either or both at the same time.

            "Ohh!!! So your Ranma Saotome that I heard so much about. My name is Mitsuki Sanada. It's my pleasure to meet someone so infamous!"

            Face faulting Ranma could not believe what the just heard.

            "Ouch."

            "Oh, are you alright?"

            "Yeah, I'll survive." Ranma muttered from the ground.

            Later Ranma and Mitsuki where walking back to school. They were talking as they went. But at every corner, Ranma would make Mitsuki stop as he would quickly look around the corner for anyone he knew. It would not do for someone to see him with a pretty girl.

            Why he was still with Mitsuki was that he did not know. As soon as he got up from his face fault she had asked him if they could talk on the way to school. It was lunch so Mitsuki had been wandering around looking for a place to eat. So she needed to get back to school, and she wanted to know more about Ranma's life.

            "Ha Ha Ha ha ha ha!!! You mean that the Myth of Nermia's Drunken Panda is True. Ha Ha Ha!!! When I first heard about it I thought that it was make believe, like the Big Pink Elephant. Ha Ha Ha!!!"

            For Ranma this was a nice surprise. He was not being tortured by his life for once. He was talking to someone that did not want to marry or kill him. The girl was nice and she seemed to want to be friends. He enjoyed talking to her. He began to learn more about her as they continued on to school.

            She was an only daughter to a some what mad scientist who moonlighted at a Nearby College as an Assistant Professor. Her father and she had moved here just the day before. She was talkative but quite a good listener as well. And best of all she did not judge him or jump to conclusions about him.

            "Heh. Yeah it is pretty messed up here. Look at me, I change sex with water, tons of people either want to marry or kill me or both, and anything and everything that's weird happens to me…"

            Splash!!!

            "…*sigh*….see what I mean?"

            Mitsuki just stood there looking at the redhead with her eyes wide. She had never seen anything like this before. She looked up and down the redhead's body. Her hands went up to the redhead's breast before she could do anything. Quickly she squeezed. They were real.

            "EEeeeppp!!!"

            Ranma could only squeal when Mitsuki groped her. She was once again groped by a girl when the said girl first saw his change. He was really beginning to be irked by this and by himself. When would he ever learn. When it came to his curse, boys were not the only ones who wanted to feel her up.

            As Mitsuki heard Ranma squeal, she began to giggle.

            "He he he he!!!"

            "Hey what are you laughing at?"

            "He he he! You looked like you were going to have a bloody nose! He he he he!!!"

            "Hey…" Ranma began to blush. He must not think of anything perverted. He must forget about that electric tingling that ran up his spine from Mitsuki's grope. He must forget about shivering in excitement from that feeling.

            "RANMAAA!!!"

            "RANCHANN!!!"  
            "AIREEENNNN!!!"  
            "BBOOYYY!!!"  
            "FOUL SORCERER!!!"  
            "SAOTOME!!!"  
            "HONORLESS BASTARD!!!"

            As soon as those words were heard Ranma quickly turned towards them. He saw the whole circus in front of him and Mitsuki. And it looked like everyone had seen Mitsuki grope Him. Only when he was accused of being a pervert did they look as mad as they did now.

            He realized his mistake as he noticed everything else about his surrounding's. Mitsuki and Him were in front of the School. He was too busy talking to Mitsuki that he had lost track of what he was doing. He was doing something that could get him and Mitsuki seriously hurt.

            He only knew one thing to say right at this moment.

            "Aww, Fuck!!!"

            10 minutes later:

            "AAAIIIEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

            Mitsuki Sanada was scared, very scared. She was currently on the run from crazed psychopaths. Actually, she was being carried away from her pursuers. Ranma was holding her in his arms as he dodged and spun out of the way of various objects thrown at him and his passenger. All she could do was scream in fright.

            Ranma was busy avoiding obstacles that were planning to trip him up. He dared not fall or Mitsuki and him would be in big trouble. He could handle everyone, but not while he was protecting Mitsuki at the same time. He had given up trying to talk to their pursuers 5 minutes ago. He had also given up in trying to quiet Mitsuki's scream several minutes before.

            "Why Me?"

            5 minutes later:

            "AAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

            Ranma was still on the run. He was getting tired. But each time he tried to hide or lose the pursuers something would happen. Several times it had been the activation of his curse, dodged projectiles and Mitsuki screaming even more.

            "I Hate My Liffeeeeeee!!!"

            10 minutes later:

            "Huff….Huff…..Huff….Huff…."

            Ranma was panting away as he and Mitsuki hid under a bridge. He had barely lost the Lynch Mob. Now he was catching his breath. He knew this little rest stop would not last. The Lynch Mob was going to find him no matter what.

            "……………………."

            Mitsuki had finally shut up 7 minutes ago. She had not spoken since. She was quiet and staring at nothing. She was motionless as she looked towards Ranma. 

            Catching his breath, Ranma looked towards Mitsuki. He needed to apologize to her. He wanted to make sure that he and the Lynch Mob had not permanently scarred her for the rest of her life. He did not want someone else blaming him for their problems. Even if this one was deserved. 

            He saw her staring mutely at him. She had a glazed over look in her eyes. Her mouth was open and a bit of drool was running out of her mouth. Her face had the expression of fear frozen there.

            "Mitsuki….Are you okay? Mitsuki…."

            After receiving no response, he slowly walked towards her. He was now concerned for her. He hoped that she would snap out of her coma soon or he would begin to freak out. He did not want to deal with that.

            "Mitsuki…..umm, Mitsuki?"

            Ranma nudged Mitsuki's shoulder softly. He did not want her to be hurt. She was beginning to seem like his first true friend. She was kind to him, he hoped that he had not hurt her. Using both hands he grabbed her shoulders and shook more forcefully.

            This time it worked.

            "Aaahhhh!"

            Mitsuki snapped back to reality and saw Ranma right in front of her. Before she could react, she felt memories of the last 25 minutes flash in her mind. She remembered the chase, the lynch mob, and her savior. She remembered all that weird and crazy stuff happening to her.

            "Gahhh!!" Ranma cried out as he quickly stepped back from Mitsuki.

            Now that she was awake he hoped that she would listen to him. He needed to explain what happened and that he was sorry. He was hoping that she would still like to be his friend.

            After her initial awakening cry, she looked straight into his eyes. He saw that she was about to say something. He began to fidget as she began to speak.

            What she said was not what he ever expected to hear from someone after what happened.

            "WWOOWWWWW!!!! THAT WAS SOOOO COOOOOL!!! LETS DO IT AGAIN!!!"

            THUD.

            "Iteee."

            Ranma had face faulted once again.

            Behold, the second chapter of my fic. Yeah that's right. I am writing more of this. Why? Well because of my loyal fans of three. Yup. That's right, Three. Thank You!!! 

            Other stories are coming along fine. Love Ranma chapter 3 is done but not yet posted. So is Sinn 3 and 4. Others are slowly going at a snails pace. Zoom, Zoom. J

            The next chapter of "Can't Get Enough" is where Ranma is sent to El Hazard…Wait, Oops, wrong story. Ranma is sent to Parallel World.

            As the sun settles in the West and Night brings Dreams, Eternal Desires leave me Awake and Restless enough to write this:

            "AI YAI YAI  IM YOUR LITTLE BUTTERFLY

            GREEN BLACK AND BLUE MAKING COLORS IN THE SKY

            AI YAI YAI  IM YOUR LITTLE BUTTERFLY

            GREEN BLACK AND BLUE MAKING COLORS IN THE SKY……"

            YESS, BOW DOWN TO MY SUPERIOR KARAOKE SKILLZ AND DANCING FEET!!!

            PRAY TO ME!!! LOVE ME!!! OBEY ME!!!

            I HAVE COME FOR YOUR SEXY YOUNG WIVES, BEAUTIFUL SISTERS, AND YOUR SLUTTY  18 YEAR OLD DAUGHTERS!!!!

            YOU CAN NOT STAND BEFORE THE MIGHT OF MY PACK OF ATTACK KITTENS!!! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, A LITTER OF KILLER KITTENS READY TO RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!!!

            BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

            AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! NO KITTTIES, BAD KITTIES, DOWN!!! AAAHHHH THE PAIN!!! WHY ARE YOU BITING ME? WWWHHHYYYY???

            OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            *silence*

            " Meow!?!"


End file.
